1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination systems, and more particularly to an illumination system for use in image projection apparatus such as microfilm readers, microfilm reader-printers and overhead projectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a source assembly 1 which comprises a lamp 2 and an ellipsoidal reflector 3 disposed behind the lamp 2 and which is generally used in recent years in image projection apparatus such as microfilm readers, microfilm reader-printers and overhead projector. With illumination systems having such a light source 1, the light reflected from the ellipsoidal reflector 3 contributes to the illumination of an original more efficiently than the light traveling from the lamp 2 directly toward the original. As shown in FIG. 1B, the filament 4 of the lamp 2 is disposed at the position of first focus of the ellipsoidal reflector 3, and the light emitted by the filament 4 is reflected at the reflector 3 and concentrated on the position 5 of second focus of the reflector. Use of the ellipsoidal reflector 3 having the light concentrating or focusing action results in the advantage that the condenser lens system subsequently disposed can be simplified. Such ellipsoidal reflectors include one having a perfectly ellipsoidal reflecting surface, and one having a reflecting surface which is basically an ellipsoidal surface and formed by a collection of minute planes.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show a conventional illumination system including a light source assembly 1 having an ellipsoidal reflector 3 (Reader-Printer MFB1100, product of MINNESOTA MINING AND MANUFACTURING CO.). FIG. 2A shows the system wherein a projection lens 6L of low magnification is used, and FIG. 2B shows the system wherein a projection lens 6H of high magnification is used. A filament 4 emits light 7, which is reflected from the ellipsoidal reflector 3 and illuminates a microfilm F held between a pair of holders 9A and 9B. An image of the illuminated microfilm F is projected on a screen (not shown) by the projection lens 6L or 6H.
The light source assembly 1 of the illumination system is basically so designed that the lamp 2 will not block the light from ellipsoidal reflector 3. However, the direct light from the lamp 2 does not substantially contribute to the illumination, for example, owing to the scattering by the top end 2A of the bulb, while the bottom portion of the reflector 3 is not utilized as the reflecting surface because of the setting of the lamp 2, so that a bundle of rays illuminating a point P on the microfilm F has a dark central portion Q and a bright peripheral portion R (see FIGS. 3A and 3B). This phenomenon becomes more pronounced as the f-number of the projection lens increases on the microfilm side to result in an uneven illuminance distribution on the screen. This problem can be solved by making the width D of the bundle of rays on the axis at the right source assembly 1 sufficiently greater than the width d of the central portion Q. This can be realized by inserting a lens of suitable negative refracting power in the bundle of converging rays in the vicinity of the light source assembly 1. For this purpose, the condenser lens system 8 used comprises a negative lens 8L positioned in the vicinity of the light source assembly 1, and a positive Fresnel lens 8F positioned in the vicinity of the microfilm F.
For the illumination system to achieve an improved illumination efficeincy, on the other hand, the system employs Kohler illumination for forming an image of the filament 4 at the pupil position Ent. P of projection lens 6L or 6H on the film F side. Nevertheless, since the projection lenses 6L and 6H differ in the pupil position Ent. P in the focused state, there is a need to alter the position where the image of the filament 4 is to be formed, in accordance with which of the lenses 6L and 6H is used. With the illumination system described, the Fresnel lens 8F close to the microfilm F is therefore shifted axially of the system to thereby alter the position where the image of the filament 4 is to be formed.
However, the prior-art system requires a space for shifting the Fresnel lens 8F which is relatively large and positioned close to the microfilm F, making it difficult to provide a compacted image projection apparatus. Moreover, a large and complex mechanism is needed for shifting the Fresnel lens 8F.